leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Battle Frontier Trainers (Generation III)/Tuber
This is the list of that can be used by each in the Hoenn in Pokémon Emerald. __TOC__ Kipp, Jason, John, Ann, Eileen and Carlie |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RS Tuber mod 2) = 0|M|F}}.png |prize=N/A |class=Tuber |name= , , , , and |game=E |location=Battle Frontier (Generation III) |locationname=Battle Frontier |pokemon=4}} |- | , |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Water Pulse|move1type=Water |move2=Bite|move2type=Dark |move3=Withdraw|move3type=Water |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Persim Berry |move1=Confusion|move1type=Psychic |move2=Fury Swipes|move2type=Normal |move3=Aerial Ace|move3type=Flying |move4=Disable|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Mystic Water |move1=Hypnosis|move1type=Psychic |move2=Icy Wind|move2type=Ice |move3=Water Gun|move3type=Water |move4=Rain Dance|move4type=Water}} | , |held=TwistedSpoon |move1=Mimic|move1type=Normal |move2=Metronome|move2type=Normal |move3=Flash|move3type=Normal |move4=Seismic Toss|move4type=Fighting}} |- | , |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Confusion|move1type=Psychic |move2=Disable|move2type=Normal |move3=Water Pulse|move3type=Water |move4=Yawn|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Aspear Berry |move1=Aurora Beam|move1type=Ice |move2=Dive|move2type=Water |move3=Body Slam|move3type=Normal |move4=Fake Out|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Cheri Berry |move1=Icicle Spear|move1type=Ice |move2=Supersonic|move2type=Normal |move3=Clamp|move3type=Water |move4=Withdraw|move4type=Water}} | , |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Confusion|move1type=Psychic |move2=Headbutt|move2type=Normal |move3=Disable|move3type=Normal |move4=Barrier|move4type=Psychic}} |- | , |held=Persim Berry |move1=Confusion|move1type=Psychic |move2=AncientPower|move2type=Rock |move3=Leech Seed|move3type=Grass |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Petaya Berry |move1=Water Gun|move1type=Water |move2=Agility|move2type=Psychic |move3=Icy Wind|move3type=Ice |move4=Twister|move4type=Dragon}} | , |held=Petaya Berry |move1=Waterfall|move1type=Water |move2=Fury Attack|move2type=Normal |move3=Agility|move3type=Psychic |move4=Psybeam|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Flail|move1type=Normal}} |- | , |held=Scope Lens |move1=Slash|move1type=Normal |move2=Water Pulse|move2type=Water |move3=Screech|move3type=Normal |move4=Icy Wind|move4type=Ice}} | , |held=TwistedSpoon |move1=Night Shade|move1type=Ghost |move2=Future Sight|move2type=Psychic |move3=Confuse Ray|move3type=Ghost |move4=Flash|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Mystic Water |move1=Water Pulse|move1type=Water |move2=Rain Dance|move2type=Water |move3=Light Screen|move3type=Psychic |move4=Return|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Yawn|move1type=Normal |move2=Dig|move2type=Ground |move3=Water Pulse|move3type=Water |move4=Rain Dance|move4type=Water}} |- | , |held=Petaya Berry |move1=BubbleBeam|move1type=Water |move2=Aurora Beam|move2type=Ice |move3=Psybeam|move3type=Psychic |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=BrightPowder |move1=Sweet Kiss|move1type=Normal |move2=Sing|move2type=Normal |move3=Mud-Slap|move3type=Ground |move4=Fake Out|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Whirlpool|move1type=Water |move2=Endeavor|move2type=Normal |move3=Mud Sport|move3type=Ground |move4=Mud-Slap|move4type=Ground}} | , |held=Lax Incense |move1=Rain Dance|move1type=Water |move2=Water Pulse|move2type=Water |move3=Sunny Day|move3type=Fire |move4=Mega Drain|move4type=Grass}} |- | , |held=Persim Berry |move1=Water Pulse|move1type=Water |move2=Fly|move2type=Flying |move3=Quick Attack|move3type=Normal |move4=Steel Wing|move4type=Steel}} | , |held=TwistedSpoon |move1=Confusion|move1type=Psychic |move2=Imprison|move2type=Psychic |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=White Herb |move1=Confusion|move1type=Psychic |move2=Will-O-Wisp|move2type=Fire |move3=Future Sight|move3type=Psychic |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Mystic Water |move1=BubbleBeam|move1type=Water |move2=Rain Dance|move2type=Water |move3=Sweet Scent|move3type=Normal |move4=Quick Attack|move4type=Normal}} |- | , |held=Mental Herb |move1=Hi Jump Kick|move1type=Fighting |move2=Meditate|move2type=Psychic |move3=Swagger|move3type=Normal |move4=Psych Up|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=Bite|move1type=Dark |move2=Screech|move2type=Normal |move3=Scary Face|move3type=Normal |move4=Swagger|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Psywave|move1type=Psychic |move2=Bounce|move2type=Flying |move3=Magic Coat|move3type=Psychic |move4=Confuse Ray|move4type=Ghost}} | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Magnitude|move1type=Ground |move2=Water Pulse|move2type=Water |move3=Spark|move3type=Electric |move4=Future Sight|move4type=Psychic}} |- | , |held=Mystic Water |move1=Crabhammer|move1type=Water |move2=Water Pulse|move2type=Water |move3=Mud-Slap|move3type=Ground |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Flail|move1type=Normal |move2=Mirror Coat|move2type=Psychic}} | , |held=Lax Incense |move1=Encore|move1type=Normal |move2=Counter|move2type=Fighting |move3=Mirror Coat|move3type=Psychic |move4=Charm|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=NeverMeltIce |move1=Ice Ball|move1type=Ice |move2=Water Pulse|move2type=Water |move3=Hail|move3type=Ice |move4=Mud-Slap|move4type=Ground}} Craig, Pierce, Regina and Alison |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RS Tuber mod 2) = 1|M|F}}.png |prize=N/A |class=Tuber |name= , , and |game=E |location=Battle Frontier (Generation III) |locationname=Battle Frontier |pokemon=4}} |- | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=Hydro Pump|move1type=Water |move2=Mega Kick|move2type=Normal |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting |move4=Mirror Coat|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Meteor Mash|move1type=Steel |move2=Cosmic Power|move2type=Psychic |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal |move4=Follow Me|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Lum Berry |move1=Cross Chop|move1type=Fighting |move2=Surf|move2type=Water |move3=Swagger|move3type=Normal |move4=Psych Up|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Toxic|move1type=Poison |move2=Giga Drain|move2type=Grass |move3=Confuse Ray|move3type=Ghost |move4=Surf|move4type=Water}} |- | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice |move3=Calm Mind|move3type=Psychic |move4=Yawn|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=Blizzard|move1type=Ice |move2=Double-Edge|move2type=Normal |move3=Encore|move3type=Normal |move4=Disable|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Lum Berry |move1=Crush Claw|move1type=Normal |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost |move3=Attract|move3type=Normal |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=Hydro Pump|move1type=Water |move2=Thunder|move2type=Electric |move3=Rain Dance|move3type=Water |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal}} |- | , |held=BrightPowder |move1=Perish Song|move1type=Normal |move2=Mean Look|move2type=Normal |move3=Lovely Kiss|move3type=Normal |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Double-Edge|move1type=Normal |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=Hydro Pump|move1type=Water |move2=Thunderbolt|move2type=Electric |move3=Fire Blast|move3type=Fire |move4=Blizzard|move4type=Ice}} | , |held=Quick Claw |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice |move3=Body Slam|move3type=Normal |move4=Roar|move4type=Normal}} |- | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice |move3=Body Slam|move3type=Normal |move4=Shadow Ball|move4type=Ghost}} | , |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock |move3=Curse|move3type=Ghost |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Quick Claw |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Dragon Claw|move2type=Dragon |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting |move4=Scary Face|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Salac Berry |move1=Flail|move1type=Normal |move2=Endure|move2type=Normal |move3=Thunderbolt|move3type=Electric |move4=Surf|move4type=Water}} |- | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Curse|move1type=Ghost |move2=Attract|move2type=Normal |move3=Yawn|move3type=Normal |move4=AncientPower|move4type=Rock}} | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=Yawn|move1type=Normal |move2=Thunder Wave|move2type=Electric |move3=Surf|move3type=Water |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=White Herb |move1=Overheat|move1type=Fire |move2=Thunderbolt|move2type=Electric |move3=Ice Punch|move3type=Ice |move4=Facade|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Quick Claw |move1=Double-Edge|move1type=Normal |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting |move4=Counter|move4type=Fighting}} |- | , |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice |move3=DragonBreath|move3type=Dragon |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Lum Berry |move1=SolarBeam|move1type=Grass |move2=Sunny Day|move2type=Fire |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal}} | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Focus Punch|move1type=Fighting |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost |move3=Attract|move3type=Normal |move4=Thunder Wave|move4type=Electric}} | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Seismic Toss|move1type=Fighting |move2=Sing|move2type=Normal |move3=Attract|move3type=Normal |move4=Substitute|move4type=Normal}} |- | , |held=Quick Claw |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground |move3=Counter|move3type=Fighting |move4=Mirror Coat|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice |move3=ThunderPunch|move3type=Electric |move4=Fire Punch|move4type=Fire}} | , |held=Leftovers |move1=Mega Kick|move1type=Normal |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost |move3=Yawn|move3type=Normal |move4=Amnesia|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Focus Band |move1=SolarBeam|move1type=Grass |move2=Sunny Day|move2type=Fire |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground |move4=Counter|move4type=Fighting}} |- | , |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Double-Edge|move1type=Normal |move2=Rest|move2type=Psychic |move3=Curse|move3type=Ghost |move4=Amnesia|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Shell Bell |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground |move3=Spark|move3type=Electric |move4=Future Sight|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice |move3=Safeguard|move3type=Normal |move4=Mirror Coat|move4type=Psychic}} | , |held=Salac Berry |move1=Explosion|move1type=Normal |move2=Endure|move2type=Normal |move3=Body Slam|move3type=Normal |move4=Icy Wind|move4type=Ice}} |- | , |held=Focus Band |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice |move3=Curse|move3type=Ghost |move4=Double Team|move4type=Normal}} Category:Subpages